1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitative therapy device more particularly, to a lower leg and foot muscle stimulation device. Due to Stroke, Brain or Nerve damage the patient loses mobility of the manipulative muscles working in the lower legs, and feet. If a patient does not acquire therapy soon after the incident permanent loss of mobility could occur. When used correctly this invention can greatly improve muscle mobility and control. Said invention has three separate parts referred to and shown as Parts, A) B) and C).
2. Description of the Related Art
Parts A) B) C) of the embodiment provide rehabilitative stimulation to the lower leg and foot muscles at all angles of deflection. Left, right, pivotal, up and down motions are operated by the sheer will of the patient, as well as, a gentle leading force from pull cords. This force is needed due to Stroke, Brain or Nerve damage, a patient's foot muscles become paralyzed, stiff and unresponsive. Rehabilitation of the lower legs and feet is necessary to regain mobility and reprogram motor skills.